The economic recovery and utilization of heavy hydrocarbons, including bitumen, is one of the world's toughest energy challenges. The demand for heavy crudes such as those extracted from oil sands has increased significantly in order to replace the dwindling reserves of conventional crude. These heavy hydrocarbons, however, are typically located in geographical regions far removed from existing refineries. Consequently, the heavy hydrocarbons are often transported via pipelines to the refineries. In order to transport the heavy crudes in pipelines they must meet pipeline quality specifications.
The extraction of bitumen from mined oil sands involves the liberation and separation of bitumen from the associated sands in a form that is suitable for further processing to produce a marketable product. Among several processes for bitumen extraction, the Clark Hot Water Extraction (CHWE) process represents an exemplary well-developed commercial recovery technique. In the CHWE process, mined oil sands are mixed with hot water to create slurry suitable for extraction as bitumen froth.
The addition of paraffinic solvent to bitumen froth and the resulting benefits are described in Canadian Patent Nos. 2,149,737 and 2,217,300. According to Canadian Patent No. 2,149,737, the contaminant settling rate and extent of removal of contaminants present in the bitumen froth generally increases as (i) the carbon number or molecular weight of the paraffinic solvent decreases, (ii) the solvent to froth ratio increases, and (iii) the amount of aromatic and napthene impurities in the paraffinic solvent decreases. Further, a temperature above about 30 degrees Celsius (° C.) during settling is preferred.
In many instances, it may be advantageous to observe the particle size distribution (PSD) in a particular bitumen-froth mixture. This may be done to ensure that the resulting heavy hydrocarbon product meets pipeline specifications and other requirements and lead to adjustments in the recovery process. Various techniques such as optical, laser diffraction, electrical counting, and ultrasonic techniques have been used to determine PSD.
One reason for processing the heavy hydrocarbon product in such a process is to eliminate enough of the solids to meet pipeline transport specifications and the specifications of the refining equipment. For example, the sediment specification of the bitumen product as measured by the filterable solids test (ASTM-D4807) may be used to determine if the product is acceptable. As such, a higher settling rate of solid particles including mineral solids and asphaltenes from the froth-treated bitumen is desirable.
Methods to improve the settling rate of the minerals can significantly impact the efficiency of heavy hydrocarbon (e.g. bitumen) recovery processes. There exists a need in the art for a low cost method to produce bitumen which meets various sediment specifications.